2 Weeks in the Big apple (New York)
by Princess Pan
Summary: Pan some how gets tickets to New York (The Big apple) She invites her Best friends to go with her. Man... 2 weeks in New York Think they could survive?? The ratings are higher than before! Hope you like. By the way, im LilPanny-chan i just have 2 pennames
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue.  
  
A/N: After a very weird situation Pan gets tickets to N.Y she then invites all her friends to go with her. Think the Gt kids could survive in the big apple?? (New York you bakas!!) They are all the same age (17)  
  
  
  
Pan was walking to her house from high school. Then a guy came ran to her and screamed " HERE!!! He handed her an envelope. "IM FREE!!! IM FREE!!" He then ran like an idiot. out of sight. After a while of taking the pain in her ears. She looked in the enveloped with curiosity She saw 6 First class airline tickets.  
  
"Wow people down town sure are friendly!" She said as she went to her house.  
  
**  
  
"Wait.so let me get this straight. Some idiot came to you and gave you an envelope containing tickets?? Said Gohan.  
  
"Yes daddy if you don't believe me then you can look at it yourself" She said as she handed him the tickets. The tickets where 2 way. You had to use the ticket twice to go and come back. It was dated for 2 weeks. And it was to go to New York City.  
  
"So what are we going to do with it?" Asked Videl.  
  
"Well I was thinking couldn't I go??" Said Pan  
  
"What?!" Said Gohan  
  
"Please!" Pan gave him the puppy dogface.  
  
"That isn't fair! Um.you can go on 2 conditions. (1) You can't do that face for, for a whole year. And (2) you have to go with a group." Gohan said trying to act practical and serious at the same time.  
  
"Well ok." Pan knew just who to ask.  
  
**  
  
"So could you please come??????" Pan asked her best friends.  
  
"Well if Gohan talks to mom then maybe" Said Goten.  
  
"I could go!" Said Bra. "My mom would let me go."  
  
"Same here" Said Trunks.  
  
"But what about school?" Said Ubu. Everyone looked at him until Pan spoke up. "Daddy said it would teach some social skills."  
  
"what?"  
  
"In other words Gohan said that she doesn't need school." Goten explained.  
  
"Well my dad would let me go." Marron said.  
  
"I could go" Said Ubu  
  
"Cool cause we have to leave tomorrow" Said Pan she flinched because she knew what was coming next.  
  
"What?!?! We have to Pack!! I have to do some major shopping!! Bye!" Bra said  
  
They all said goodbye and walked home. Since Pan and Bra live next door they decided to have a sleepover. Goten asked his mom to stay with Trunks to pack and she agreed.  
  
  
  
Goten and Trunks woke up to see Pan in their faces saying "Good morning!" In a very cheery voice. It was obvious that she really wanted to go to N.Y  
  
"She woke you up too??" Said Bra walking into Trunks room.  
  
"Common we have to get ready the plane leaves at 6:00 in the morning!" Pan said.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"4:30!" said Pan  
  
"Gees Panny would you stop! This is driving you crazy isn't it?" Trunks said.  
  
"Yes now lets get ready. I am going to wake up Aunt Bulma and Uncle Vegeta" Said Pan. Ever since she was little she would call them that to annoy the heck out of them, now they were so use to it that they didn't say bother when she called them that.  
  
"Oh boy." Said Goten knowing what Pan was going to do.  
  
Pan ran into the bedroom. She turned on the lights and walked to Vegeta's side of the bed and yelled "Wake up!!" in his ear. His eyes shot open and his hand grabbed her neck in an attempt to strangle her.  
  
"Oh. you" He let her go knowing that Gohan was right next-door.  
  
"Owwie" She mumbled about to punch him but decided different. 'Why start a fight now? If Aunt Bulma wouldn't get up then Uncle Vegeta has to take us' She thought.  
  
"What is up with you today?"  
  
"Well we have to get Marron to go to the airport. Ubu is already there I guess waiting for us." Said Pan  
  
"Airport? Marron? At.." He looked at the time. "..4:35 in the freaking morning??"  
  
"What?? You don't know?" Pan explained every thing to him.  
  
"Ohhh" Vegeta said with a smirk 'the brats will be gone for 2 whole damn weeks!! Yes no spawn of Kakkorot coming here or whining. This is going to be great.' He thought.  
  
  
  
After about an hour of Pan making them getting ready, waiting for Gohan and Videl to get ready, picking up Marron, making sure that Vegeta didn't kill Goten for stepping on his foot, they arrived at the airport being greeted by Ubu.  
  
" Passengers going to New York please come to the counter. Airplanes are leaving in 10 minutes."  
  
"That's us" Said Bra putting an arm around Pans neck.  
  
After a moment of goodbyes Gohan took Goten to talk.  
  
"Goten can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Take care of Panny for me, be like a brother to her because Videl's been telling me over and over that something might happen to her."  
  
"Be a brother?? Sure no problem"  
  
'Kami I don't think Goten has it right' Gohan thought.  
  
  
  
When they handed their tickets and said one last goodbye they boarded the ship.  
  
They had first class tickets, which had 3 seats per row. (Trust me I know these things)  
  
Pan next to Bra next to Marron.  
  
Trunks next to Goten next to Ubu.  
  
After about a 12-hour ride they got off the plane and got their luggage.  
  
"So where are we going today??" Asked Trunks  
  
"Ooo I always wanted to go to Time Square." Said Pan.  
  
"Yeah me too"  
  
"Wait but I wanted to go to Rockefeller center." Pouted Bra.  
  
"Same here" Said Marron.  
  
"OK how about Trunks, Goten, and Pan go to T.S , and Marron, Bra, and I go to R.C??" Said Ubu  
  
"OK" They all agreed.  
  
~*Pan Trunks and Goten*~  
  
"Ya know I heard there's a huge toys r us near Time Square" Said Trunks  
  
"Really. I want to go!" Said Goten  
  
"Yeah me too."  
  
They walked to what seemed to be a mansion and went inside.  
  
"Oh my Kami they have POKEMON!!!" Said Goten running into the Pokemon center.  
  
"Man Goten must have never seen the store in Japan" Said Pan.  
  
"YOU CAN PLAY NINTENDO GAME CUBE- not that I don't wanna play it" Said Trunks  
  
"Aw go play" Said Pan "I'll keep an eye out for Ash here" Pointing to Goten.  
  
If you have gone this far I applaud you ~starts clapping~ please review. If I get 2 then I will go on. So please review. 


	2. The rest of the day

Disclaimer: I don't Dragonball z of any sort.  
  
A/N: I want to thank chibipuar for reviewing. Thanks a lot that really helped. Since the tragedy I am not going to mention the Twin Towers or anything that has to do with that so please don't ask why or else it wouldn't be a humor story more like a drama one. As for the review thing that one person was enough. Hearing one person gave me enough to right another chapter.  
  
  
  
Goten started hugging stuffed Pokemon from Mews, to Jigglypuffs, to Pikachu.  
  
"Hey Mister would you let us see the Pokemon now??" A little kid Asked.  
  
Goten looked around and saw that there were angry children who looked like they would attack any moment. Goten gave the kid a Pichu he was hugging before and ran out of the Pokemon Section. He turned around to see Pan laughing her head off.  
  
"It wasn't that funny." He muttered.  
  
"HAHAHAHA and the little kids looked like they were going to call the Manager while you were petting and kissing all those Pokemon HAHAHA" Pan laughing a coupled of times and then stopped to see a pissed off Goten.  
  
"Sorry Goten but it was funny. Anyway lets go to where Trunks is. I told him I was with you. I think he is in the Nintendo section.  
  
~*Marron, Bra, and Ubu*~  
  
"Hey look there going to give an Opera today at 12:30"Marron said.  
  
"Lets go see it. That's in 5 Minutes."  
  
"Wait but-" Ubu was dragged into the show by Marron and Bra.  
  
They had tickets, which were for the first row. They sat down and started watching while Ubu was trying not to go to sleep.  
  
'Eww I hate Operas they make me go to-Zzzzz" Ubu was fast asleep before 10 minutes. Neither Marron nor Bra noticed that he was asleep. They just kept on watching the show until Ubu was drooling and the saliva went on Marron.  
  
'What's this' Marron thought at she feel liquid on her shoulder. She looked to her right to see Ubu drooling on her and asleep.  
  
"UBU YOU BETTER GET OFF ME!!!" Marron jumped up and screamed. That created a scene and the audience behind her started to look at her. In fact everyone looked at her. Ubu bumped into the seat after Marron stood up and woke up to find his ears aching. A manager came up to Marron and asked her to leave. Ubu and Bra followed her.  
  
"Ah that was a stupid Opera anyway," Bra said.  
  
"Gees Marron you didn't have to scream that loud!!" Ubu said touching his ears.  
  
"Well I wouldn't have if you weren't drowning me with your spit!!" Marron folded her arms.  
  
"OK let's not start another scene outside" Bra said trying to stop the fight  
  
"How about we go get Panny and they rest?" Asked Marron changing the subject.  
  
"Ok"  
  
~* Pan, Goten, and Trunks*~  
  
Pan and Goten found Trunks in the Nintendo section all right. He was playing Pikmin in Nintendo Gamecube corner. There was a whole line of Kids moaning and groaning behind him.  
  
' Ugh not another one' Thought Pan as she walked up to Trunks.  
  
"Hey Lady you have to go behind us like everyone else!" A kid screamed.  
  
"Look little boy I am trying to get this idiot out of here so all of you can play this thing" She explained. But when she looked at the TV she all those thoughts of getting Trunks out of that Corner was gone. She saw little cute animals called Pikmin.  
  
"Hey Trunks let me see that" She said still looking at the screen.  
  
"Sure" Trunks took his eyes off the TV and went to where Goten was.  
  
"That's not fair!!" A Boy said.  
  
"Keep your shirt on I'll be off in a minute" She muttered.  
  
30 minutes later  
  
"Here kid" Pan turned around to see that everyone was gone except Trunks and Goten.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Pan asked  
  
Trunks and Goten were sitting Indian style. They both got up and stretched.  
  
"Ahem.well all the children got tired of waiting for you to finished and they left to the X box Corner."  
  
"I played that much?"  
  
"Yup your just like us" Trunks walked to Pan and put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"How about we get out of here before I look at the X Box" Said Goten.  
  
"Ok" Pan said as they walked out of the store to see Marron, Ubu, and Bra.  
  
"Hey guys" Marron said  
  
"I'm tired lets go to the Hotel and rest" Said Bra rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Yeah me too" Pan said.  
  
They all walked about 10 blocks to a Hotel called Holiday Inn. (That's a real Hotel)  
  
**  
  
Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review so I can know if you like it.  
  
Next chapter is when they go to eat and on Day 2.  
  
~*Princess Pan*~ 


	3. The mall

Disclaimer: Insert here.  
  
  
  
A/N This is on the end of the first day and on the 2nd day. In order to know what's going on please read the other Chapters. As always enjoy and please Review.  
  
  
  
"There's nothing to do" Goku said.  
  
"I actually thought that it would be good without those brats here but I was wrong." You're here. Vegeta said.  
  
After The kids left Goku came to Vegeta's house. Since he was usually was spending time with His children and Granddaughter.  
  
"What about your other brat?"  
  
"He's a teacher remember. He's in school."  
  
"Want to spar"  
  
"No"  
  
"I miss Pan, and Goten" Goku whined  
  
"Would you stop whining, true Sayins do not whine" Vegeta folded his arms.  
  
"Ha I bet you miss them too" Goku gave his TM smile.  
  
".Yeah I do" Goku stared wide-eyed at Vegeta.  
  
"What do you expect Pan, Trunks, and Goten are the only people besides you that like to Spar."  
  
  
  
"In other words you miss them as much as I do" Goku grinned.  
  
"Hmph"  
  
"I take that as a yes"  
  
**  
  
The gang was in the first floor of the hotel. The first floor was the restaurant.  
  
"And Goten was hugging those Pokemon until the kids asked him to stop!" Pan started to crack up.  
  
"Haha.Goten" Marron looked at Goten who starting laughing at himself.  
  
"Trunks wouldn't let anyone play Pikmin. He was all like 'One step near my game and I'll blast you into smithereens' you should have seen Pan too when she looked at the Game she played until the kids were sick of waiting and they left" Goten laughed.  
  
"What? Pan actually wouldn't let them play?!" Marron started laughing again.  
  
"Yeah and guys get this Ubu was sleeping in a Opera and he started drooling on Marron!!!" Bra couldn't control herself. Everyone was laughing again.  
  
"And, and the manager Hahahaha"  
  
"He asked us to leave!" Ubu finished her sentence  
  
"How embarrassing!!" Pan said.  
  
Everyone in the restaurant was staring at them they were laughing too loud until Pan noticed.  
  
"Hey guys we gotta stop"  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot this isn't Capsule corp." Goten said.  
  
They all stopped talking and started eating (if you can call it that I call it take as much as you can in your mouth)  
  
After eating.  
  
"I'm tried I'm leaving.later" Pan said as she paid for herself and left.  
  
"Yeah me too" Marron and Bra went upstairs.  
  
"So what do you wanna do tomorrow??" Asked Goten  
  
"How about we go to Brooklyn??" Trunks said.  
  
"Hmm maybe" Goten said.  
  
"Well I am going to sleep good night you guys," Ubu said.  
  
"Yeah night" Goten and Trunks said.  
  
"So.what are you going to do tomorrow?" Goten was at the Subject again.  
  
"How about we make Bra, and Marron happy and Pan suffer by going to a mall??" Trunks smirked.  
  
"Um okay"  
  
**  
  
~*Day 2*~  
  
Pan woke up and called her Parents since it was 6:00 in America it must be 3:00 over at Japan she thought.  
  
"Hello" Said a familiar voice.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"Hi I've been wondering when you would call."  
  
"How are Grandpa and Grandma?"  
  
"There both at Bulma house, I am going to go over there in a while" Said Gohan  
  
"Does Uncle Vegeta miss us?" Pan wondered  
  
"Yup a whole lot.moaning and groaning all the time. All Him and Grandpa do is what TV. I bet they miss you." Gohan assured her.  
  
"Oh ok that's what I thought." Pan said.  
  
"I have to go bye Daddy"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Click"  
  
"Click"  
  
Pan then called Bulma's house.  
  
  
  
"Kakkorot I want to watch Power puffs today!"  
  
1 Then phone rang  
  
"What do you want?" Vegeta said into the phone.  
  
"Hi Uncle Vegeta!" Pan said.  
  
"Pan?"  
  
"Where? Where?" Goku questioned.  
  
"Baka she's on the phone.  
  
"Just wanted to know how you're surviving without me" Pan acted sarcastic.  
  
"Fine, just fine" Vegeta lied.  
  
"Oh cause me and everyone here was thinking of moving here" Pan wanted to know what he would say.  
  
"What?!?!" Pan put the phone arm-length  
  
Goku grabbed the phone.  
  
"What? You can't do this to us!" Goku yelled.  
  
"Calm down I was just kidding"  
  
"Oh better" Vegeta grabbed the phone.  
  
"I miss you too Uncle Vegeta"  
  
"Well I have to go Buh-bye"  
  
"Bye" Goku grabbed the phone.  
  
Goku then turned off the phone.  
  
Vegeta looked sad.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I didn't get to say bye," Vegeta muttered.  
  
**  
  
Pan went downstairs.  
  
"Good morning guys"  
  
"Morning" They all said.  
  
"So what are we going to do today?" Marron asked as Pan sat down on a chair.  
  
"Well how about we go to a mall??" Bra said.  
  
"Lets not and say we did" Pan said.  
  
"Oh common please!" Marron said.  
  
"Well."  
  
"Please" They repeated.  
  
".Ok"  
  
" I want to go to a mall called Green Acres Mall. I heard they have good clothes there." Bra said.  
  
"How are we going to go there?"  
  
"We could use a cab, or a limo?" Suggested Trunks.  
  
"Yeah I haven't used that in ages" Pan said.  
  
They called the limo company and ordered a limo. When the limo came many people where staring at them as they got inside until one guy screamed, "That's Mr. Satan's Granddaughter!" Then a whole bunch of TV reporters came out of nowhere and filmed the last part of them entering and leaving.  
  
**  
  
"There's nothing to watch" Goku flipped through the channels.  
  
Goku just kept on flipping through the channels until he saw Pan's face on the screen.  
  
"Oh shoot look its Pan!!" Vegeta was sitting in the couch next to Goku.  
  
"Chichi!! Bulma!!! Look!!" Goku was jumping up and down.  
  
Chichi came and dropped the plate she was holding.  
  
"My god it's Pan!!"  
  
"Here we have Son Gohan's Daughter Son Pan, leaving to 'Green Acres Mall' as they call it." A reporter said.  
  
Then you here Goten say "Cool we're on TV" as he gave the peace sign and Trunks closed the door to the Limo.  
  
"I bet 20 dollars that every single person in N.Y is going to end up in that mall" Said Goku.  
  
"Your on!!" Vegeta said wanting a challenge.  
  
**  
  
During the ride to the mall Goten started to talk about Pokemon until Marron told him to shut up. After a moment of silence they finally got to the mall and stepped inside.  
  
"Hey not as big as the one in Japan but good enough" Said Marron.  
  
"How about we separate because I don't want to shop for clothes" Pan whined.  
  
"Lets split up and meet at that Pizza store" Goten said pointing to Pizza hut.  
  
They all agreed and went there separate ways.  
  
~*Goten and Trunks*~  
  
"Hey look they have Pokemon!!" Goten ran into K B toy store.  
  
"Oh gosh not again" Trunks said.  
  
"Trunks look they have action figures. They have everyone even Bulma!" Goten's eyes shined. He picked up a Vegeta and Goku action and started playing with them.  
  
"I am Vegeta the Prince of vegetables!" Said Goten pretending to be Vegeta.  
  
"My dad doesn't act like that!" Trunks said defending his dad he turned around and saw a frieza and cell action figure.  
  
"Wait so what Vegetable is Gohan?" Asked the Goku action figure.  
  
"Rice!" The Vegeta action Figure said.  
  
"And Trunks?"  
  
"Damn it I am going to have to think for that aren't I?" The Vegeta action figure asked.  
  
"Haha very funny" Trunks snatched away the toys.  
  
~*Marron, Pan, Bra*~  
  
They were in a Clairs store.  
  
"Hey look what a pretty necklace" Pan got the necklace to find that there was an old fat lady on the other end.  
  
"Um excuse me but I had this first Lady" Pan pulled the necklace to her.  
  
"Brat this is mine. MINE!!" The lady showed no signs of giving up.  
  
"Wait how about you find another necklace?" Bra asked the woman.  
  
"NO!" The woman pushed Bra by hitting her with her hip. Pan let go of the necklace to see if Bra was ok. When she released it the woman flew back a few feet and hit a mirror.  
  
The people in the store where shocked.  
  
Then a man came up to them.  
  
"I know I know we have to leave right?" Marron asked.  
  
"No of course not that woman was nasty anyways but I see that Son Pan is in my store!" He hugged Pan who was on the floor-helping Bra up.  
  
"Um.who are you?" asked Pan as she got up.  
  
"I'm your families biggest fan. Hey everyone Son Pan is in my store!!!" The Manager cried.  
  
Teenagers started running into the store.  
  
"Oh no!!" Marron said.  
  
"We gotta get out of here," Bra said.  
  
Pan was signing autographs one by one.  
  
"Pan we have to go" Bra said pulling Pan out of the store.  
  
"Man I didn't know I was THAT famous!" Pan put her hands up.  
  
"Hey lets go find everyone because I'm hungry" Pan's stomach growled.  
  
~*Ubu*~  
  
Ubu was walking around looking at clothes when a guy came up to him and shouted. "Your finally here!! All the kids have been waiting!" He took Ubu's arms and pulled him into a store.  
  
"Wait.wait hold up! What am I doing?" Ubu screamed.  
  
"Silly you're the elf for the Santa! Now all we have to do is find that lazy Santa!" The guy said.  
  
"What the heck! I am not being a Elf!"  
  
"Please I'll give you $100."  
  
"Um.just for today okay?" Ubu asked.  
  
"Sure" And with that he took him to the dressing room and gave him the costume.  
  
~*Trunks and Goten*~  
  
"Hey Goten I am going to the bathroom okay. Just stay here"  
  
As Trunks was walking to a restroom a short guy came up to him and dragged him to a dressing room.  
  
"Finally I found you Santa!!" He said.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Oh my gosh! You are the Santa and if you don't even know then too bad this is the second time today and I'll pay you $100 dollars just for today!" It seemed as if he was already prepared. He dragged Trunks and gave him a pillow and a costume.  
  
Then he dragged Trunks to a chair. There was a very familiar Elf next to him. Trunks started staring at him until the Elf said "We meet again" "Ubu?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Where's Trunks?" Goten asked. Then he saw.Santa.  
  
"Santa!!" He screamed and jumped on his lap.  
  
"See I knew you were real!! Pan was lying wait until I show her!" Goten cried.  
  
Ubu.. Er..The Elf started laughing.  
  
Trunks looked annoyed, but still, humored.  
  
~*Marron, Bra and Pan*~  
  
"Look Goten is on Santa!" Pan said.  
  
"Oh I gotta see this!" Bra Marron and Pan ran to the Santa.  
  
"And I want a Pikachu, A mew, oh and I really really want everyone to be happy!" said Goten  
  
"Aww that's sweet" Pan walked up to Goten. Then she notices Ubu and Trunks.  
  
"Hahahaha um.Goten do you know where Trunks is?" Pan said.  
  
"Um.no do you Santa-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh Trunks!!!!!!!" Goten looked at Santa to see Trunks. He jumped off Trunk's Lap.  
  
Trunks took off his facemask and got off the chair. Ubu took off his costume (he had regular clothes under there!)  
  
"Lets get out of here." Bra said.  
  
"See Santa isn't real" Pan said teasing Goten.  
  
"Please be quiet" Goten said as they walked out of the mall and got into the Limo to leave.  
  
There I finished not as funny but oh well. Please review!! Next Chapter will be on Day 3.  
  
  
  
~*Princess Pan*~ 


	4. Libertys and kakko-germs

Disclaimer: Insert here.  
  
A/n Hi everybuddy!! Sorry I haven't been uploading my story. Yeah I know school, and my annoying family j/k I love them anyways. But after I write this chapter I'll upload my other story. I should have never done 2 stories at once. What am I talking about that's the fun part. As always enjoy. Oh yeah I have never been inside the Statue (you will know what I am talking about later) so I will make things up okay?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Day 3.  
  
"Gees I guess everyone is asleep" Pan walked down the flight of stairs to the restaurant.  
  
"What's this?" Pan picked up a brochure that had a picture of the Statue of Liberty on it when she sat down  
  
"Hmm maybe we showed go here today" Pan said as she saw Marron coming down to greet her.  
  
"Hey Pan what's up and why are you up this early its 6" Marron asked.  
  
"I'm doing great, but look what I found" Pan gave the brochure to Marron.  
  
"That's pretty cool" Marron smiled.  
  
"Lets say we go there today."  
  
"Inside?"  
  
"Yeah I always wanted to go to the top on her crown!" Pan said.  
  
"But I thought that no one was aloud-never mind" Marron knew that some way some how being best friends with the 2 most famous daughters in the world would make anything possible.  
  
"So when should we go?" Marron asked.  
  
"As soon as everyone wakes up," Pan said.  
  
"Hi Pan, Marron" Trunks, Ubu, Goten, and Bra came down.  
  
"Hey are you physic?" Marron said trying to make a joke.  
  
"If that comes with Sayin heritage then yeah"  
  
"If what comes with Sayin heritage" Trunks got curious  
  
"Nothing but look what I found when you guys were snoring" Pan handed the brochure to Trunks.  
  
"Nice" Trunks said.  
  
"Boring" Goten chorused  
  
"What are you talking about?" Bra eyed him.  
  
"What? Its boring cant ya tell?" Goten replied.  
  
"Well I wanna go" Bra said.  
  
"So do I" Trunks smiled.  
  
"What about you Ubu? You got my back right?" Goten turned to see Ubu ignoring all of them and eating his sandwich.  
  
"So Ubu how does it taste?" Pan acted sarcastic.  
  
"Good…Oh wait what were you guys talking about?" Ubu realized all eyes were on him.  
  
"About the Statue of Liberty" Goten said.  
  
"Ohhh I wanna go!"Ubu raised his hands like he was back in Orange Star High School.  
  
"Great its settled…unless you wanna go somewhere else…by yourself" Pan smirked at Goten.  
  
"No its fine, but I'm only going because I don't wanna be alone."Goten frowned  
  
"Ok"  
  
"So how are we going today??" Marron asked.  
  
"I don't wanna go in a limo" Pan sighed.  
  
"How about we fly??" Trunks said.  
  
"This is traffic hour," Bra said.  
  
"Yeah someone could be watching us," Pan said.  
  
"What about some of us that can't fly??" Marron looked at Trunks.  
  
"Ok ok I guess my idea wasn't all that great."  
  
"Wait how about walking to the boat that takes us to the Statue?" Bra suggested.  
  
"Too much attention to the public" Trunks muttered.  
  
"Fine lets just rent a car gees!!!" Everyone all stared at Goten.  
  
"Good idea except we only have our permit for JAPAN" Marron said.  
  
"Fine fine then Taxi" Pan said.  
  
"OK" Everyone agreed  
  
On the ferry.  
  
"This is so cool" Marron said as leaned into the glass.  
  
Goten just yawned. This got Pan mad.  
  
"Well Goten if you don't like this you could have stayed home." Pan faced Goten.  
  
"Na I just want to annoy you" Goten smirked.  
  
"Be a smart-alic watch what's gonna happen" Pan muttered as she walked to where Bra was sitting.  
  
On the Statue  
  
"And this is the elevator for the way to Miss liberty's crown" The tour guide explain.  
  
"Great lets go up there," Bra said as they all walked inside the elevator.  
  
While going up the 70 or so flights Ubu was humming the Jeopardy theme music.  
  
When they reached up the crown Pan started taking Pictures.  
  
"Wow this is a birds eye view of the city"  
  
"Boring" Goten, said in a singsong voice.  
  
"Hey lookie I thought I saw Grandpa and Uncle Vegeta" Pan said.  
  
When everyone besides Pan turned around Pan pushed Goten off the crown.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH IM GOING TO KILL YOU" Goten screamed as he landed into the water.  
  
"Haha Hahahaha" Marron, Ubu, Trunks, and Bra started laughing.  
  
"How's the water Goten?" Pan took out her camera and took a picture. She had one of those really expansive cameras the ones that could take a picture from a mile away.  
  
"Grrr Pan you better watch your back because I am going to get you back," Goten yelled as he flew back up.  
  
"Sorry Goten but you shouldn't have like a Jerk"  
  
"A Jerk you call that a Jerk!! I am going to feel sorry for you when you go out!" Goten shouted.  
  
"Goten quit being a Jerk" Trunks said as Marron, Trunks, Ubu, and Bra started laughing again.  
  
"Hey Trunks your on her side??" Goten turned his back on him. "You're on my side right Ubu?" He gave Ubu a pleading look.  
  
"Goten your acting like a baby-Goten cut off Pan's sentence.  
  
"Are you??"  
  
"Well…"Ubu didn't want to get into the middle of this.  
  
"Um…who's up for ice-cream my treat" Pan didn't want to start a fight.  
  
Goten quickly forgot about the whole thing. "Me, me, me, me!!" He raised his hands up.  
  
"Typical Son" Ubu murmured as they went back to the elevator.  
  
~*Ice Cream*~  
  
"Lets see I want 10 scoops of ice-cream, 17 sundaes, and 24 smoothies" Pan sighed.  
  
"Is that all" The waiter was amused.  
  
"Nope that's only for Uncle Goten" Pan pointed to Goten.  
  
"What?!?!" "So how can he stay fit like that??" the waiter said.  
  
"Well" Pan leaned closer to the counter "lets just say that he isn't only human"  
  
"Hahahah" the waiter faked a laugh.  
  
"So what else to do you want??" he asked.  
  
"Well." She turned to Goten "nope thank you that's all"  
  
"Fine" he went to get the orders.  
  
"What? I wanted all of that stuff," Goten pouted.  
  
"Oh well this was only a snack Goten and to pay back for what I did that's all"  
  
"Ok" Goten smiled as the waiter came back with the deserts.  
  
"Here you go that would be $24.50"  
  
~~~  
  
"Yummy" Goten patted his tummy. (lol I can rhyme!()  
  
"Hey did you know that the Liberty was brown because it was made from copper but it turned green from the water" Bra said as she read from the brochure.  
  
"Yeah I bet Goten saw a lot of that when he went down" Marron snickered.  
  
"It wasn't even funny…the water was cold"  
  
~* Japan *~  
  
"This just in a man jumping out of the Statue of Liberty in New York! Some people say it was from a suicide mission!" the reporter said.  
  
"Wow I wonder who must have been that crazy?" Goku asked as he looked at Vegeta and Gohan.  
  
"Kami…I bet it was one of those brats if you ask me playing one of their human jokes"  
  
"I think I know who did it" Gohan took a drink of his soda.  
  
"Who?" Goku started drinking his soda.  
  
"Goten" Goku spit all of his soda on Vegeta's face.  
  
"KAKKOROT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Liked it hated it loved it. I wanna know. Oh and please give me a place where they can go because I am all out of ideas. Please review.  
  
~*Princess Pan*~ 


	5. Goku's idea

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
A/n sorry people I haven't been writing much.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Day 4  
  
~*In Japan*~  
  
"There is nothing to do" Goku said for the 200th time that day.  
  
"Kakkorot will you shut up" Vegeta was fed up with Goku's whining.  
  
"Hey I know how we could go to New York!!" Goku smiled.  
  
"Like what?" Vegeta thought Goku couldn't come up with anything.  
  
"I could Instant transmission to New York!!" Goku gave his tm smile.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?! And you forgot about this until now?!?!?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"No time for talking lets go already" Vegeta said grabbing Goku's arm.  
  
"What about Gohan I think he would like seeing Pan"  
  
"The brat can wait for another week and a half but I cant!! Now lets go!!" Vegeta said as Goku IT to New York.  
  
~*New York*~  
  
Pan was going to get her bathing suit in her room to join her friends into the indoor pool that was in the hotel.  
  
But when she opened the door she saw her Uncle Vegeta and Grandpa Goku.  
  
"Grandpa!! Uncle Vegeta!!" Pan screamed as she went to give them a big hug.  
  
"I've missed you!!" She said to them as she took their breath away.  
  
"I…I can't…. Panny…. I…I can't breathe!!" Goku tried to get the words out of him.  
  
"Oh sorry" Pan said letting them go.  
  
"So what brings you to New York?" Pan never thought she would say that.  
  
"Well, we were bored, but your grandma and aunt don't know" Goku said.  
  
"Oh" Pan thought this would be a great time for blackmail.  
  
"Ok" She said evilly as she got her bathing suit.  
  
"I don't like that look on her face" Goku said.  
  
"Hey you have to go borrow shorts from Trunks and Goten if you want to come in the pool" Pan said.  
  
After a few 5 minutes of Pan getting Goku and Vegeta shorts they went downstairs to go to the pool where they saw Ubu, Marron, Goten, Trunks, and Bra in the pool.  
  
"Hey guys!!" Pan said as she jumped into the pool. (She already changed)  
  
"Hi dad, Vegeta" Goten said, he was use to surprises he was already thinking of a plan to get Pan back.  
  
"Vegeta are you going in??" Goku asked the Prince.  
  
"Does it-" Vegeta was cut off by Goku pushing him into the pool.  
  
"Kakkorot when I get my hand on you!!" He screamed when he went to the surface of the pool.  
  
"Aw Vegeta let him have his fun…for now" Pan said.  
  
"Hey I got an idea how about we play a game," Marron said.  
  
"Like what??" Ubu asked.  
  
"Like Marco Polo" Marron said.  
  
"Um…ok" Pan said as everyone else agreed.  
  
"So who's going to be it??" Goku asked as everyone looked at him.  
  
~*~*  
  
"Marco!!" Goku yelled as he had a blindfold on.  
  
"Baka" Vegeta muttered as he swam under water.  
  
When he went under water all of a sudden he felt something grab him and pull him up.  
  
"Little buddy you're it" Goku smiled as he took off his blindfold and gave it to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta growled as he took the blindfold.  
  
"Marco!" Vegeta shouted as he tried to get Kakkorot.  
  
"Polo!" Goten shouted and pulled Vegeta in the water.  
  
"You little brat!! When I get my hands on you!!" Vegeta took off the blindfold and chased Goten.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goten screamed as he ran in the back of Goku.  
  
"Oh boy this is going to be a long day," Marron said.  
  
~*Japan*~  
  
Gohan was in Bulma's house flipping through channels.  
  
"Hi guys" Chichi and Bulma said as they came inside.  
  
"There is no guys there's just me" Gohan looked type sad.  
  
"Oh…I wonder where they went," Bulma said.  
  
"Try New York" Gohan muttered.  
  
"Oh don't be so sad Gohan you could watch the soap opera marathon on TV today" Chichi smiled.  
  
"Oh Yippee" Gohan said sarcastically.  
  
~*New York*~  
  
"So I was wondering Pan when you went to the mall, was there a lot of people there to ask for autographs??" Goku asked as he drank his soda.  
  
"Well a lot of people went but its not like everyone in New York was there" Pan answered.  
  
"What?!?" Goku screamed  
  
"Yes I won I won I won!!" Vegeta sang as he started dancing around the restaurant.  
  
  
  
"Where's my money Kaka-face??" Vegeta put out his hand  
  
"Fine" Goku gave him the money.  
  
"What? What are you talking about" Goten asked.  
  
"We made a bet, he won" Goku said rather un happy for the first time in his life.  
  
"Oh" Goten said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hi sorry everybody I haven't been updating in a while. I am just running out of ideas could ya help me get more ideas please. I hope you enjoyed!!  
  
~*Princess Pan*~ 


	6. The bad causes of anger/ and beer

Disclaimer: I own you all!!! MwaHahahahaha!!!   
  
A/n: Sorry I haven't been updating in a while but I'll catch up. Anyways this chapter is going to be so funny!!! If you want to know then you are going to have to read this chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Day 6  
  
Trunks was thinking about telling Pan how he felt about her so he thought it should be that day.  
  
He was the first downstairs as he saw Pan coming from upstairs yawning.  
  
"Hi" Trunks said.  
  
"Morning sweetie" Pan said friendly. (That's the kind of way Pan speaks ok you know like Rachael from friends.)  
  
"Hey wanna to go get something to eat?"  
  
"Ok I'll call Bra and the rest up" Pan said getting up, but Trunks grabbed her.  
  
"No...I meant alone."   
  
  
"Oh, um, ok" Pan thought that something bad happened.  
  
"I'll go get ready" Pan said as she saw that Trunks was already dressed.  
  
~~~* Goku & Vegeta's room*~~~  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhh what is this?" Goku said picking up a bottle.  
  
"Kakkorot you imbecile that what humans call alcohol" Vegeta turned around to see Goku about to drink it.  
  
"Kakkorot!! Baka!! Don't drink it. Where did you get it from anyway?"  
  
"There's a whole box of them under my bed...and im thirsty!" Goku whined.  
  
"No that's mine" Vegeta snatched the bottle and drank some, but Goku just shrugged and got another bottle from the box without Vegeta looking.  
  
  
~~~In a French restaurant~~~  
  
"So what do you wanna talk about?" Pan asked as she sat down.  
  
"Well I wanted to say that-" Trunks was cut off by a waiter.  
  
"What would you like?" the waiter said.  
  
"Well how about hot chocolate and a cream cheese bagel, what about you Trunks?" Pan said.  
  
"Same thing" Trunks said wanting to get back to the subject again.  
  
The waiter left.  
  
"So what were you talking about?"  
  
Trunks sighed and said "Pan I wanted to say that-" a violinist cut him off again as he started to play right in front of them.  
  
"Um...excuse me," Trunks said but the violinist started to play even louder.  
  
'That's it...' Trunks thought as he took the stick thingy from the violinist.  
  
"Go fetch" Trunks said to the man.  
  
The man just groaned and went to get it, while Pan looked at him a bit concerned.  
  
"Ok Pan I wanted to say-"  
  
"Here you go" the waiter came back with 2 bagels and 2 hot chocolates.  
  
'Ah forget it I'll tell her when we get outside' Trunks thought as he got to eating.  
  
  
  
  
When they were done they both left the store to see a bunch of reporters running towards them.  
  
  
"So are you and Ms. Son dating?" One yelled.  
  
"Are you and Mr. Briefs going out??" Another one yelled to Pan.  
  
"OKAY THAT'S IT!!!!" Trunks yelled and made everyone stop.  
  
  
"I LOVE SON PAN!! I LOVE HER MORE THAN A FRIEND, AND IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT THAN YOU CAN SETTLE IT WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks yelled and warned the reporters they all just backed off and went their separate ways.  
  
Pan looked at Trunks straight in the eye and said, "Is that true?"  
  
Trunks sighed and said "Yes Pan its true"  
  
Pan smiled and said, "Good because that's the same way I feel about you" She walked up to him and kissed him. Which caused the reporters to come back and film it without them knowing.  
  
  
Pan and Trunks went back walking hand in hand but while they were going back they saw something very stupid.  
  
  
They saw Vegeta and Goku run out of a church, and in their backs it said "Just Married"  
  
  
To be continued  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LMAO!!!! Omg......... Vegeta and Goku MARRIED?!?!?! I hoped you enjoyed and just to let you know im LilPanny-chan so you can check out my other stories.  
  
Princess Pan 


	7. IM MARRIED TO YOU?!?!?! *sobs*

Disclaimer: I'm back!!!! I am so happy that i won't even say anything to the stupid disclaimer.  
  
  
A/n: Wow............I thought no one liked this story......Lol i guess i was too busy being LilPanny-chan that i sort of let my reiwers down. Sorry guys, GOMEN!!! LOL i guess the fame from my other author screen name sort of got to me. But im back, and i hope you people forgive me. This is my old time favorite story because this was made a few years/months ago. I hope you enjopy this chapter. (As always i guess)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 7.  
  
"Grandpa, and Uncle Vegeta are MARRIED?!?!?!" Pan screamed.  
  
  
"What?!?!" Trunks said as they both flew to where Goku and Vegeta were.  
  
  
"I LIKE EGGS!!!" Goku yelled.  
  
  
"POTATO!!!!" Vegeta screached.  
  
"Mommy i dont wanna go to school!!" Goku screamed as he held on to Pan's leg with fear.  
  
"Grandpa?" Pan was getting a bit scared, if it wasnt for her fear she would have been taping this and using this as blackmail.  
  
"1 POTATO 2 POTATO 3 POTATO 4!!!!" Vegeta said.  
  
"Common we have got to get them to the hotel." Trunks said as both Pan and him fly up. Trunks was grabbing his father by his arm.  
  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MOMMMY I SAID I DONT WANNA TAKE A BATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta was fussing and figiting.  
  
"Dad....please.....calm down." Trunks said as they started to fly.  
  
  
They fly up all the way to the clouds and headed for the hotel. They landed on the roof.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Where am i?" Vegeta said as he touched his head and it was throbbing.  
  
"OUCHIE!!!" Goku screamed as he woke up to see Pan and Trunks staring at them.  
  
  
"What happened?" Goku asked.  
  
"You guys got drunk and you got married." Pan laughed a bit.  
  
"Married?!?!' Vegeta and Goku seperated and looked at each other, a bit disgusted.  
  
"I like you lil buddy, but not THAT much!" Goku screamed as he reached for the farthest way from Vegeta possible.  
  
  
"You baka!! I dont like you THAT way either!!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
"Its disgusting when you think about it. Vegeta's my grandma now........*shivers*" Pan said.  
  
  
"What about Goku? He's my mother!" Trunks said as he shivered too.  
  
"But Im married to ChiChi!!" Goku started to panic and sob.  
  
"Kakkorot will you shutup!!" Vegeta yelled at him.  
  
"But *sniff sniff* im married to you!!! *CRy's*  
  
  
"You say thats a bad thing!! Being married to you makes me want to kill myself. Me? A sayin Prince married to a baka!!" Vegeta yelled which made Goku cry even more.  
  
"Chichi is gonna kill me!!!!" Goku started to be histerical.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"MARY KILLED JANE!!!!!!" Gohan started to cry, and Chichi and Bulma patted his back.  
  
"You should have seen what I did when i found out..." Bulma started.  
  
"HOW COULD JANE DIE?!?!?!?!?! SHE WAS THE BEST IN THE WORLD!" Gohan said as more tears came down (Oh boy...here we go...)  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"But what are we gonna do!!! If Chichi found out, she think i was lying to her!!! 'Like i would have an affiar with you'" Goku yelled.  
  
"Baka! SHE"S NOT GOING TO FIND OUT IF YOU KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!!!!!" Vegeta yelled as he was getting a bit annoyed by "His wife" LMAO!!!.  
  
"But Veggie-chan you know I can't keep a secret from Chichi." Goku said  
  
".......I hate you." Vegeta muttered as he just flopped on the bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey where's Trunks and Pan?" Marron asked as Goten her Bra Ubu were eating lunch.  
  
Goten shrugged.  
  
"Oh well...hey you know that there's a new sale in the mall today?" Bra said as her and Marron started to talk about clothes.  
  
'Oh no! If Pan gets in trouble Gohan will have my head! I better go look for her...' Goten said as he got up and started to search for her ki.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"We interupt this program to bring you a special bullington." A reporter showed up from the TV screen.  
  
Gohan, Bulma and Chichi watched with curiousity what was going to happen next.  
  
"Live here just a few minutes ago Trunks Briefs future owner of Capsule Corp in Japan showed his feelings for the famous Son Pan daughter of Videl, and Gohan Son." The repoter said as it showed them kissing. All of a sudden Gohan's eyes went big and he was really mad.  
  
He stood up and flew out so fast that Chichi and Bulma didnt even notice him leave.  
  
"Daddy's coming!!" Gohan yelled at he flew full speed not caring what people thought if they saw him.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey peoples! I hope you liked it! See ya in the next!   
  
~Princess~Pan~ 


	8. Truthfully speaking of course

Disclaimer: STOP!!! The horror the horror.*wipes tear away from cheek* *sniff, sniff * Its not fair!!! If only they were real!!!  
  
A/n: HEY PEEPS!!! Another chapter!!! A REAL!!! Chapter!! I never saw the day!!!  
  
After eating lunch the gt kids thought it was snack time? Oh well.  
  
They all walked the busy New York City streets Goten saw a French restaurant.  
  
"A French restaurant in New York? I gotta see this." Goten said as he ran in.  
  
Bra was a bit annoyed "Goten!! We need to look for Pan and Trunks! You're the only one who can search for their power level!" She was worried for her best friend.  
  
Goten walked up to the glass and pressed his face against it.  
  
"No!!" He said as he stuck his tongue out at them.  
  
Marron and Ubu just smiled and went inside, while this made Bra furious.  
  
"You guys!!.. Argh!" She gave up and went inside to see Marron, Ubu, and Goten looking at their menus.  
  
"You guys are such idiots." She said as she grabbed a menu and sat with them.  
  
"Hm.Escargots? That sounds tasty." Goten said as he licked his lips. He put his hand out and the waiter walked by.  
  
"Yo, man I want a Escargots, you up with that?" Goten said, he was trying to act like a New Yorker. (*Sweatdrop* don't even ask.)  
  
"Yeah and we want Pate de Foie Gras." Marron said, and Ubu nodded.  
  
The waiter wrote everything down, turned around and started to walk back  
  
"Stupid, New Yorkers.." He mumbled in a heavy French accent as he gave the orders to the chiefs.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"How are we going to figure this out then!!?!?!?!" Goku yelled.  
  
"How about you shut up!!" Vegeta screamed back.  
  
"You guys!!!" Pan yelled with anger, which caused both of them to stop and look at her.  
  
"But Pan, if Chichi finds out-"  
  
"She won't find out!! JUST KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT ABOUT IT!!!" Vegeta fumed.  
  
Goku just folded his arms and looked the other way.  
  
Vegeta felt a little guilty, but he didn't show it.  
  
"Calm down you guys, please." Trunks pleaded.  
  
Suddenly there was a blast through the door and Turquoise-eyed Gohan charged at Trunks.  
  
"What the?" Pan said in bewilderment..  
  
Gohan's hair wasn't Gold, well not yet but his eyes were super saiyan colored.  
  
Gohan just growled at Trunks and started to choke him.  
  
"Daddy!!!" Pan roared at him.  
  
"Brat get off him!!" Vegeta screamed and Pan put her hands out.  
  
"Vegeta you're not going to hurt my dad."  
  
"So you're going to let him hurt him?!" He said.  
  
Pan turned around "Dad stop!!" Finally Gohan let go of him and Trunks was on his knees gasping for air.  
  
He turned to look at his daughter  
  
"Look dad I didn't know how you found out, but I'm so sorry I promised myself I would tell you as soon as I got to a phone, but then Vegeta and grandpa got married and-"  
  
"What?!?!" Gohan cracked a smile and looked at Vegeta and Goku.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, hey, HEY!!! What happened with Pan and Trunks?" Goku said trying to change the subject.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Gohan muttered and looked at Trunks with anger. His eyes looked like a `we will settle this later when pan isn't here' look. "Dad?! You got married to Vegeta?! WHY DID YOU TEO LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THEM!!" Gohan said referring to his mother and Bulma.  
  
Pan told everything to her father and he was just rolling on the ground laughing his ass off.  
  
"HAHAHA!!! Vegeta!! No wonder, I always thought you would take advantage of my father. When you tried to chase him in outer space, and you saved him from that android that sounded like the Pillsbury's doughboy., I always thought you had a "thing" for my dad." Gohan teased.  
  
Vegeta started to clench his fists and he hollered "No way!! NO WAY IN HELL WOULD I HAVE THOSE KINDS OF FEELINGS FOR THAT IDIOT!!!"" Vegeta looked to give a nasty look to Goku but he saw Goku still in his mad-at-Vegeta-state.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Your orders.crack heads," The waiter said as he passed out three dishes with tops on them. He whispered the crack heads part.  
  
Goten took out his top and started to munch on it without looking at it. Then his eyes opened wide and he spit out the food right next to him, and Ubu was sitting right next to him. Ubu gave him a nasty look.  
  
"ARGH!!! What is that stuff!!" Goten said in disgust. Marron and Bra started to laugh.  
  
"You don't know what Escargots mean?" Bra asked, "It means snails prepare with butter, covered with bread crumbs and baked."  
  
Goten looked at the snails, the dead snails and he ran to the bathroom where you could here vomit sounds. That's where the waiter came back with his face covered with pink fluid.  
  
Goten came back with a big smile on his face and he slapped the waiter on the back "Sorry dude, I missed."  
  
Bra, Marron, and Ubu started to laugh hard.  
  
Ubu pulled out the top and he his eyes opened wide too.  
  
"What the hell?!?!?! EWWW!!!" he said as he threw it at Goten.  
  
Goten took it and looked at it, it was brown-black colored and it was slimy.  
  
"EwWW!!" He threw it at the waiter and the waiter was it by it on his head.  
  
"THAT'S IT OUT!!!!" he screamed as he pointed to the door.  
  
"Sorry man I can fix that." Goten said as he started to take a napkin and smear all the liquid from the food all over the waiters face.  
  
"OUT!!!"  
  
"But we still didn't pay-" Marron said  
  
"I don't care, it's on the house just leave!!!" he pleaded as they all were pushed out.  
  
Everyone just started to laugh and they all began to look to Pan and Trunks.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Trunks finally gained all the air and he walked up to Gohan  
  
"Man, I'm sorry, I would have told you but I didn't know."  
  
Gohan just put his hand up "I don't care anymore, now that I have dirt on Vegeta I don't have a care in the world." He seemed a little "too" giddy.  
  
Vegeta looked again at Goku but he didn't look back at him.  
  
"Fine Kakkorot you want to know something?" he asked as Goku turned to look at him.  
  
"What?" Goku said in an emotionless tone.  
  
"You weren't the one who got this started." Vegeta sighed and swallowed his pride.  
  
"I still remembered this one part, and it won't start haunting me. You said, "Hey lets go get grapes." And then I said, "I know something even better lets get married." And you agreed. It wasn't your fault." He whispered and Goku raised his head up in glee.  
  
"Really!!" he smiled.  
  
Gohan started to snicker.  
  
"Shut up!!" Vegeta warned.  
  
"*Sigh * Lets just keep this to our selves, right dad?" Pan glared at her father, and he just nodded and started to snicker even more.  
  
"I won't tell Chichi." Goku promised.  
  
Pan, Trunks, and Gohan left to let them talk it out that's when Gohan and Trunks started to laugh so hard they lost balance and both fell to the ground.  
  
"Kami!!! Dad and Goku?!?!" trunks started to laugh so hard that tears started to come down.  
  
"I know right!!!" Gohan said.  
  
Pan just rolled her eyes and started to laugh too.  
  
End of day 7 Should I go on? I mean I just want to know if you guys like this. 


End file.
